


Ready, yet Unprepared

by Anyawen



Series: ace!poly [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Asexual Character, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, relationship planning, relocation planning, retirement planning, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Tanner and R prepare to have Alec back with them in London, permanently.
Relationships: bill tanner/alec trevelyan/r
Series: ace!poly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850602
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ready, yet Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel/companion piece for 'nothing more, nothing less. only love', with an ace!Tanner in a polyamorous relationship with R and Alec, this fic is written for the 2020 007 fest Polyamory theme day.

Tanner looked up from his notes at Mallory's pronouncement.

"You're recalling 006?" he asked.

"Unless the Joint Security Council modifies the guidelines for the double-oh programme, I've no choice but to bring him in. He's a year older than Bond, and we're already looking at retirement options for him. Can't do less for Trevelyan."

"No, sir," Tanner agreed.

"And with the work he's done in Krasnoyarsk over the last 10 months, we won't need to send another double-oh there to replace him. He's done very well, and he's helped Lenkov get settled into the organization. Piotr should be able to take over surveillance."

"When will you send the recall order?" Tanner asked.

"I thought I'd let you take care of that," Mallory replied, his tone overly casual. "See if you can't have him back by the end of the month. Should give us time to discuss options for retirement."

Tanner wasn't surprised by the indication that Mallory knew of his relationship with Trevelyan. They were discrete, but not secret, and Mallory ran a spy agency, after all.

"I'll take care of it, sir," Tanner said. "Is there anything else?"

"Not at this time," Mallory responded.

Tanner nodded, collected his notes, and left, heading for the lift to take him down to Q-branch.

The minions were a bit like meerkats, Tanner mused, as they all glanced up at him when he entered before looking back at their screens. Q, and beside him, R, kept their eyes on him as he approached.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said. "If I could just borrow R for a moment?"

"Of course," Q answered, returning to his coding as R followed Tanner into the kitchenette.

"What's wrong?" R asked when they were alone.

"Nothing, I think. I just don't know whether to be ecstatic or terrified. Mallory is recalling Alec. For retirement from the double-oh programme."

"Retirement?" R echoed, wide-eyed and grinning. "Both," she said. "Both is good."

"You're quoting memes at me," Tanner said, laughing, some of his anxiety melting away. 

"Might be," R replied.

She opened her arms slightly, and Tanner leaned into the embrace she offered.

"He may have a hard time adjusting to retirement from active service."

"We'll help. Keep him in trouble. Or, out of it, I guess," R said.

"Oh, hell. I'm going to need more painkillers. He's going to be an even bigger headache at home than he is blowing up city blocks in Russia."

"Oh, easily twice as big," R agreed. "He's our headache, though, and he's coming home."

"You realize, if he's coming home to stay ... we're going to need to reconsider our living arrangements."

"I hate moving," R grumbled.

Tanner laughed and pulled away, keeping hold of R's hand.

"I've got to go make the call," Tanner said. "Come with me?"

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Let's go bring our man home, and make plans to keep him in good trouble."

**Author's Note:**

> Title paraphrased from lyrics from Garbage's song 'The World Is Not Enough' for the Bond film of the same name.


End file.
